


Знаешь ли ты

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Малфой представляет Поттера без одежды.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Знаешь ли ты

Малфой представляет Поттера без одежды.

Не в первый раз.

Это привычка, дурная привычка, отработанная до автоматизма годами постыдных повторений. Он расслабляется в кресле, закрывает глаза; и представляет Поттера без одежды.

Он отдает себе отчет, что у его фантазии исчезающе мало общего с реальным Поттером. Поттером из плоти и крови, раздражающим ублюдком Поттером, который каждый день вызывает его на ковер, сухим, лишенным всякой интонации голосом задает вопросы, придирается и гоняет по отчетам, пока у Малфоя не останется единственное желание – выебать его прямо здесь, на этом гребаном столе Главного аврора, и гори оно всё Адским пламенем.

В темноте под закрытыми веками его Поттер, несуществующий Поттер, и сам – горит.

Его фантазия неидеальна. Его несуществующий Поттер медленно снимает застегнутый наглухо мундир, обнажая жилистое, некрасивое тело – слишком худое, острые колени, контуры выступающих ребер, редкие волосы на груди. Смуглая кожа кажется выцветшей, грязной в полумраке зеленой спальни. Малфой всегда был уверен, что Поттеру идет зеленый цвет, но его Поттер, несуществующий Поттер, давно обзавелся собственной волей и не хочет иметь ничего общего с реальным.

Всё всегда повторяется одинаково – из раза в раз.

Несуществующий Поттер закрывает глаза, его лицо расцветает красными пятнами смущенного румянца, и Малфой говорит – покажи мне, как ты трогаешь себя.

Несуществующий Поттер откидывается на подушки, не открывая глаз, раздвигает ноги, предлагая себя, и в горле у Малфоя пересыхает.

Пальцы Поттера смыкаются вокруг члена, и фантазия спотыкается. Эти пальцы у Малфоя получается представить много лучше – он видит их каждый гребаный день. Слышит злой, сухой стук указательного пальца по пергаменту отчета, наблюдает, как Поттер, задумавшись, касается большим пальцем нижней губы – застарелая вредная привычка.

Такая же, как несуществующий Поттер в его голове. Несуществующий Поттер гладит большим пальцем головку, округляет губы в стоне-выдохе – бесстыдном звуке чистого удовольствия. Несуществующему Поттеру нравится, как на него смотрит Малфой, нравится выставлять себя напоказ, нравится трогать себя, ласкать себя для Малфоя.

Малфой ненавидит несуществующего Поттера почти так же, как ненавидит живого.

Иногда Малфою кажется, что Поттер знает.

Знает, что Малфой наблюдает за ним, пока Поттер сухим, лишенным всякой интонации голосом задает вопросы, придирается и гоняет по отчетам. Знает, что Малфой хочет его, вожделеет его, жаждет его, и горит Адским пламенем каждый гребаный раз, когда этот большой палец касается губ.

И Малфой хочет спросить – знаешь ли ты?

Но несуществующий Поттер кончает на выдохе только для него, и Малфою должно быть достаточно.


End file.
